1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an x-ray diagnostics system including an x-ray generating system, an image pick-up system and a patient support system, and in particular to such a diagnostics system including individually adjustable support means for each of the sub-systems operated by a central computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An x-ray diagnostics system is described in German OS No. 32 18 301 which includes a feedback control device for adjusting the positions of the x-ray tube and the radiation receiver. For this purpose, two columns are displaceably attached to a carrier connected to the ceiling of the examination room. An x-ray tube and an x-ray image intensifier are respectively carried at the free ends of these columns. The length of the columns can be varied, so that the height of the x-ray tube and the x-ray image intensifier can be adjusted. The x-ray tube and the image intensifier may also be pivoted around the axis of a column. A feedback control device is provided so that the image intensifier is always aligned to the x-ray tube so that the x-ray beam strikes the radiation-sensitive surface thereof. The feedback control device effects an electrical coupling of the two components. This system has a disadvantage in that, as a consequence of the rigid columns, not all desired exposure positions can be achieved without the use of further mechanical structural components, so that such a system cannot be universally employed.